Ranger and Outcast
by MadamKabooshkwa
Summary: The elves, magical beings who created and wielded magic were supposedly wiped out in the seven year war; Orders have been sent out to kill any of seen. Sakura is the elvish princess, looking for any citizens. Syaoran, a prince and a ranger, hunts down her kind...But what happens when the two cross paths? Will he kill her as ordered, or help her in her mission?
1. Encounter

**Hello everyone! Since I'm so impatient I've decided to update my new story, Ranger and Outcast. I do hope that you all enjoy, as I have a lot in mind for this story!**

**Do enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: In no way or form do I own any of the CLAMP Characters. However, any OC's are mine-MIIIINE.**

The night sky was clear of all clouds. The stars were glowing brightly and the full moons' light shone through the tall trees of the forest. Animals could be heard shuffling about amongst the leaves and twigs on the ground, searching for food. Owls could be heard in the distance along with other midnight predators looking for their prey. The young elvish princess walked by the side of her beautiful white mare, its silvery hair reflecting the moonlight to keep the princess calm in the darkness. Next to her on her other side was her loyal companion; a beautiful grey wolf with gorgeous blue eyes. He had the sharpest instincts in all the land being her lifelong protector and friend. The wolf stopped and looked into the woods, attention straying from the path. The path itself was of grass and ran along the side of the dirt road which was surrounded by tall dark trees on either side of the path. "Alastor, what's wrong?" her soft voice chimed. "Something out there?" she asked, leaning down on her knees beside the wolf and running her hands through his fur. She looked into the darkness, but she was too tired to notice what was out there. They'd been walking all day, only stopping when any of them needed a rest. "Come boy, we're nearly there. We can rest soon." She murmured. Standing up, she continued her walk along the pathway, unaware of the danger following her and her two friends.

Lights from an inn shone up ahead, illuminating its presence. Before settling for a meal in the inn, the young female elf had some business with an old friend. She entered a nearby barn, passing several horses before reaching the back of the barn. "That's a lovely creature you have by your side." A voice came from the dark shadows in the barn. She looked up, the hood of her cloak hiding her features. "Good evening, Shinji." She smiled. "What can I do for you?" A tall man stepped out from the shadows; he had dark messy hair and dark blue eyes, almost the colour of the night sky. "I've come to ask if you'll look after Amalthea for me-just until I get back." She requested. "Of course." Shinji answered, taking the reins from her hands. The beautiful white horse neighed, calling out to her mistress. "Shh girl; don't worry-I'll be back soon-promise." She whispered, stroking the horse's white nose. She looked up at her old friend with a look of seriousness in her eyes. "I don't ask this favour for free; name your price." The elf murmured. "If I recall, I owe you a favour," Shinji laughed. "So it's free." He said. "Thank you." She replied. "Have you had any luck?" the young man asked the princess. She bit back the tears that were fighting their way to freedom, hiding her deep sadness. "Nothing." She replied softly. "Do you want to talk about it?" her tall dark haired friend asked. "Thank you for the offer, but I really ought to get some rest. Alastor needs it too." She looked down at her furry little friend and smiled. "Have a safe night alright?" Shinji told her. "I will-don't worry." She smiled.

With Alastor following her, she entered the Inn and walked up to the reception. They handed her a key without her needing to ask, and she took a seat at a nearby table. From the far corner of the room cloaked in darkness, a pair of amber eyes watched her closely. They watched as she knelt down, keeping her hood up and speaking a few words in another language to her furry companion who settled down and slept while she ordered something to eat. Bells chimed as the door opened; a group of three men walked in and sat at a table, muttering amongst themselves and occasionally glancing over at where the girl was sitting. She noticed their strange behaviour but ate her meal in silence. As she went to stand up, the three men jumped her pinning her body to the ground. "Got you missy." One of the men snarled. "You're the ones who've been following me?" She asked, one hand clasped tightly on her hood and the other hidden under her cloak. "Good girl; now, you'll be coming with us." The same man grinned, showing his ugly rotten yellow teeth.

From the shadowy corner emerged the ranger who had been watching the hooded girl ever since she walked into the inn; he approached the three who were holding the young maiden down to the floor- from his strong build it was easy to tell that he was male, even under his dark cloak. "You're ruining the peace of this inn." He muttered, his voice like soft velvet. He pulled the one who seemed to be the leader from the girls' frail body and dragged him outside. "Hey-what do you think you're doing!?" one of the other men shouted out at him, chasing after their boss. The other followed which gave the cloaked maiden her chance of retaliating. "Alastor!" she called upon her companion who immediately sprang into action, leaping onto the back of her offender that was last to go after his two companions, knocking him into the ground. She dealt a swift blow to the back of his neck rendering him unconscious and stood at the doorway watching as the ranger fought against the two men. Alastor growled as he went to put one paw forward, but stopped as soon as his master put her hand out in front of him. The fight was over within seconds and she soon found herself confronted by the ranger. "What's this-a ranger stepping away from the cloak of darkness?" He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her upstairs; the grey wolf growled and posed himself for attack, but she stopped him once again with a small flick of the wrist. The cloaked man opened a door-probably the room he was staying in for the night-and pulled the girl in, shutting the door and pushing her into the middle of the room. He walked straight over to the window and opened it, looking for any potential threat. "You're being followed." He murmured. "I know." She replied. "Why were your defences so low?" he chided, pulling the hood of his cloak away from his head. His amber eyes were glowing with fury. "They weren't-I knew what was going on." She answered calmly. "I just didn't expect a ranger to jump into the fight." She smiled. He looked over her with curiosity; though he couldn't see her face, her figure couldn't deny her beauty. The dress she wore was a deep midnight blue that clung to her curves and fell loosely to the ground once it reached the hips. Black ribbon decorated her corset and laced her in at the back, while her cloak was also black and made from velvet. "You're clothes tell me that you are of high ranking, and therefore need to be protected. Your wolf here is your protector, right?" he asked. "Alastor is my companion, not just a protector. We look out for each other." She answered. He knelt down in front of the grey wolf and murmured a few words in another language-the same language that she used whenever speaking to her companion. "Pardon me ranger, but why have you pulled me into this room?" she asked. "I'm sorry for my rude behaviour, but as I said before-you're being followed. Allow me to keep you company until I know you're safe." He replied. "I'm sorry, but I must decline." She answered as she headed for the door. She stopped as she heard the whine from Alastor, as if he was begging her to accept his offer. His tail was wagging which told her that the young ranger could definitely be trusted. She knelt down and scratched him behind the ear, "I'm sorry boy, I was too tired to think-thank you for reminding me that we both need our rest." She murmured. "May I ask your name?" she asked, looking up at the ranger. "First I'd at least like to see your face." He answered. She thought for a moment, trying to decide if she should pull back her hood but also knew it would be risky-especially with her situation. She pulled it back ever so slightly to reveal her facial features, but refused to take it off her head completely. She couldn't reveal her ears and therefore what she was. Amber met jade green eyes; her hair shone in the moonlight, showing its brilliant caramel colour and her soft pale skin. Her long eyelashes brought out the colour of her eyes and her soft pink lips curved into a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but I can only show my face and no more." Her voice was sad, a hidden wish stuck behind her words. He stared in wonder, amazed at her beauty-he had never seen someone as beautiful as she was. "My name is Syaoran, and yours is?" he asked. "It's Sakura." She replied with a kind smile. "You best be on your guard at all times while travelling-especially someone who's as pretty as you." The dark haired ranger advised. "I have my own means of protection-not just Alastor." Sakura's soft voice chimed. "So I've noticed-yet you do not seem to use the weapon." He raised his eyebrows in question, his question disguised by his words. "I'd rather not take a life of someone if I don't have to." Her deep green emerald eyes showed determination; she had a pure heart, full of love and care for others. Yet behind her determination was a hint of loss and incredible sadness swimming in her emerald pools. "It's getting late, and you look exhausted. Get some rest while you still can-we leave at dawn."

"Pardon?" Sakura wasn't expecting him to travel with her-nor did she want him too. If he found out what she was, she was going to be in a lot of trouble.

"I will escort you to where you are headed-do not argue I'll just follow you anyway."

Sakura sighed in defeat. "I am headed for the elvish city in the east." She told him.

"Alright; get some rest." He replied without asking any questions.

She walked over to the bed and patted next to her, calling Alastor over to keep her company while she slept. He ran over and jumped up on the bed, moving slightly so that his mistress could lie down comfortably. Syaoran immediately noticed her bare feet; she had no shoes with her, and it was strange that she didn't have any injury to the soles of her feet considering she seemed to be travelling either barefoot or with a horse. He dismissed the thought and returned to keeping guard, picking up sounds and movement from downstairs in the bar and from outside.

Dawn came and the young girl was shaken awake by Syaoran. "We need to go-now." He urged. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked, sitting up and making sure to keep her hood up. "Your pursuers are getting much closer; seems you have a lot of admirers." He muttered sarcastically. "You brought this on yourself." She muttered, getting up and fixing her dress- knocking the hilt of her concealed weapon. He pretended to ignore it, not really interested right at that minute what type of weapon she could be hiding under her cloak as his main concern was getting out of there as soon as possible.

**muehuehuehue. Did you enjoy it? I'd like some feedback :'3 please 3 love you alllll**

**Reviewwwww?**


	2. Wonder

**Alright, I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, but hopefully it turned out alright. If you have any ideas for something that I could write for the next chapter feel free to tell me! **

**Enjoy!**

"Can we please stop for a moment!?" Sakura breathed heavily, tired from their restless trek through the forest. She was having a hard time keeping up with the ranger who was so used to walking for hours on end. "Sorry; I forgot that you're not used to walking without rest." Syaoran said, stopping and looking around. He found a nearby tree and sat in front of it, using the roots that were sticking out of the ground as a seat. She sat down and patted Alastor while resting her sore feet, drawing Syaoran's attention to her delicate limbs. "May I ask a question?" He asked. Sakura looked up and nodded. "Do you not have any footwear?" He asked curiously. A smile struck Sakura's lips, "I don't need it." She replied simply. The ranger raised his eyebrow not believing what she said. "I'm afraid I don't understand." He said. Sakura laughed, "I don't expect you to-all travellers have their secrets don't they, Prince?"

"How did you know I was the prince?" Syaoran asked darkly.

"It's not hard to figure out." The elvish princess laughed.

"You haven't slept, have you?" Sakura asked softly, returning to petting her furry companion. The ranger stayed quiet, not answering. "If you are to protect me, you'll need your rest; Alastor and I will keep a look out." She smiled and murmured something to her little friend. Syaoran watched as Alastor ran off into the woods and sighed in defeat. "If you insist." He leant back against the tree trunk, closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep.

Sakura looked into the distance of the forest, hearing the different sounds of life and movement. She enjoyed the peace that she gained from the sounds of nature and environment around her; it put her at ease, taking her mind away from the unpleasant memories of her past. Alastor reappeared by her side and sat down, resting his head on Sakura's lap. She began singing a soft melody-one that she learned from her mother during her childhood-as she ran her fingers through his fur.

_Quietly the two of us hid ourselves  
From pure, unchanging time  
The time to spread our wings and fly away,  
Will soon be upon us_

_Because we nestled close together in the green night  
and you reservedly gave me comfort  
No matter the moment, I'll hold tightly  
onto that warmth…_

_I'll always want to protect this place, where our dream lives.  
The sound of the wind resonates with the song of our fate.  
I'll take the candle in my hand and brighten the winter sky  
I just believe in the star within my heart…_

Her singing was smooth and gentle like the soft gentle breeze of the wind, and it also acted as a barrier to stop intruders from coming near their rest place. However, she stopped singing as she heard the footsteps of several strangers surround the area. "Seems we have some uninvited guests." Syaoran murmured. "Oh, so you're awake?" Sakura muttered. "With the sound of their feet trampling the forest floor, how can I sleep?" he replied. Sakura was surprised that it wasn't her singing that had awoken him, but then again he was probably used to the sounds of festivities while visiting small towns. "Let's get this over and done with then." He said as he stood up, drawing his weapon; A long sword with a black leather hilt. Sakura stepped back to allow Alastor and Syaoran to deal with her attackers, watching as several tall men stepped out from the shadows. "Give us the girl and you won't get hurt." One of the men said. "Hmm, no." Syaoran replied. The other guy rolled his eyes and gave the order to attack.

While Syaoran and Alastor fended off most of the attackers, Sakura found herself facing off against one of the girls that was a part of the group. "I'm surprised you were able to get past my barrier." The princess half smiled. "You mean that song? Yeah it was difficult finding the area you were actually in." The girl replied. She was in her late teens, and Sakura was surprised that someone as young as she was hanging around with a bunch of thugs. "That's how it's supposed to work." Sakura retorted. She was trying to buy herself enough time to not need to draw her weapon that was still concealed beneath her cloak. "I know-and now you're coming with us." The girl went to step forward to attack her, but Alastor was just in time to save Sakura from having to draw her weapon. The girl screamed in agony as he bit down hard on her ankle, blood flowing freely from the wound. Her eyes filled with anger as she clutched her foot, and Sakura called Alastor off as there was no need for any more damage. "You bitch!" She snarled. Sakura raised her eyebrow at the insult. "If I recall, you're the one who attacked _me._" She looked over at Syaoran noticing that he had sheathed his sword and was ready to go. "Looks like you had fun." She said as she walked over to him, stepping over some of the unconscious bodies. "Why didn't you draw your weapon?" The ranger asked. Sakura sighed and began walking-she hated when she was asked that question. "I didn't need to." She replied simply. "She could have killed you!" he pressed. She stopped in her tracks, turning around and facing him. "You want the truth-fine. If I draw my weapon it means I am forced to kill my opponent-happy?" she answered irritably. He decided to leave the issue at rest as it was obviously a sensitive topic for her, and continued walking. "Alright then. So tell me; why do you want to go to the eastern city of elves?" he asked, changing the topic. "I'm looking for something." She answered calmly. "It must be incredibly special if it's hidden amongst the ruins of that city." He replied. "It is," she smiled, "it's something from my childhood, and I must retrieve it at all costs. But I'd like to keep the death toll on zero." She explained. "I have something I'm looking for as well." Syaoran murmured as he ducked under a tree branch. "Does it have something to do with you being a prince and a ranger?" she asked softly. "Something like that." He answered.

They walked in silence for a while. Sakura was thinking about why he could possibly have wanted to suddenly protect her; she wondered if it was some sort of reason to do with one's honour or if there was something much deeper behind it. She decided to ask as she knew that it would just keep her up all night if she didn't. "Tell me ranger, why did you choose to protect me?" she asked. "You remind me of an old friend…" He replied with a smile. She noticed the sadness in his tone, and wondered what had happened in the past. "How so?" she asked quietly. He looked up at the darkening sky; the sun had nearly set and stars were becoming visible. "I guess it was the way you handled yourself in the inn-she did the same thing back then. But I lost her to my father's orders; that was when I chose to leave the castle, but not without a price." He answered. "She must have been a wonderful girl." Sakura smiled. "She was…we should probably set up camp-it's getting dark." He changed topic. Sakura nodded agreement and followed him to a nearby area where they could set up for the night.

**That's chapter two for you! The song that she sings is actually just the English translation of a Japanese song I really like (laughs). If you're wondering which song, it's called "Storm" and it's by Ami Koshimizu. It's such a pretty song xD **

**Review?**


	3. Ghost Story

**Here's chapter three! Enjoy**

They stopped into a town to pick up a few items and supplies for their trip. While they were looking around, Sakura found herself being pulled towards a stall that was selling supposed antiques and other rarities. The stall holder was holding an auction on a beautiful 'platinum' necklace with a purple jewel pendant hanging from the chain. It had leaves of the same metal encasing it as it hung from the fine chain, glittering in the sunlight. "Ten thousand for the elvish princess's pendant! Going once, going twice…!" he shouted out to the surrounding audience. Sakura stepped forward from the crowd and raised the sales pitch.

"Fifteen thousand." Her voice was firm.

He went silent with the rest of the crowd, knowing that no one else would pay the money. "We have a deal, pretty lady." He replied, closing the box that the pendant was in. She handed over the money and took the pendant, leaving the scene quickly after saying her thanks.

She met up with Syaoran at one of the fresh produce stalls; he'd bought a few apples and other pieces of fruit along with carrots and other vegetables. "All done?" she asked. "Yes." The ranger replied. "Let's go then." She said, beginning to head away from the stall. Syaoran followed her and Alastor, watching as she stuffed the small box into a pocket inside her cloak. "Buy something?" He asked. "Just a fake pendant." She replied. She sounded almost pissed off.

The two followed Alastor through the forest, not really feeling the need to hurry anywhere. Instead, they had somehow ended up talking about how long they'd each been travelling for. "So-how long have you been roaming for…protecting people and gathering information for whatever reason?" Sakura asked as she stepped over a tree root. "Probably about eight years or so." Syaoran replied while holding a branch out of her way. "Don't you ever get lonely?" She asked. "Not really…it's actually kind of nice being able to see the outside world compared to being stuck in a castle ninety per cent of the time with girls and other people gushing over you-but what about you; how long have you been travelling for?" he turned the question around.

"About seven years or so…" she replied softly; images of her burning city and her people dying haunted her to no end.

"Where do you come from…?" he asked curiously.

"A place in the north…it was burned down during the war between the elves and humans…" sadness struck her voice and she couldn't find the strength to speak for a moment, but recovered quickly after feeling Alastor's furry nose rub against her foot.

"…Were there any other survivors?" he asked quietly. "I don't know-I was rushed out of the house by a close friend and told to get as far away from the place as possible…" she answered. Syaoran was quiet for a moment; it seemed as if he was disturbed by something. "I see…I'm sorry for your loss…" he murmured. "So how long have you been travelling with Alastor then?" He asked, changing the topic of conversation. "Oh, we've been together since we were both little." She answered cheerfully. "Wow…so…why a wolf?" he wondered. "He was so adorable I couldn't help myself!" she grinned. "From hypnotizing and using him as your really obvious, own personal minion?" He snorted.

"No, saving him from abandonment; his mother had been killed by a hunter, so I took him in after begging my parents." She smiled. "And he's cute-just look at that face!" She said. At the same moment, Alastor turned his head to Syaoran and snarled, bearing his teeth. "Yes…adorable…" he replied sarcastically. "Guess he doesn't trust you quite yet-and what did you mean by obvious?" She asked, confused. "The fact that you're travelling with a wolf makes you stand out more." Syaoran answered. "On the contrary, less people dare to confront me face to face." She answered simply. Syaoran thought it over for a moment, nodding slowly. "Yeah…I guess so…but it would also make you a bigger threat-or target for some." He said. Sakura glared at him out the corner of her eyes, becoming sceptical of what he was saying. "What are you getting at?" She asked. "Nothing-I was just saying." He replied. "Pfft. Rangers…" she muttered.

They stopped at an inn that was built on the edge of a nearby trail for dinner and also to settle down for the night. Sakura pulled the hood of her cloak up so that people wouldn't be able to see her face properly and kept quiet while they walked in. "I'll get the keys-you go sit down." Syaoran said. Without saying a word, Sakura walked over the table furthest away from all of the people; it was against the window in the far left corner. He watched as she sat down and made herself comfortable with Alastor at her feet under the table, keeping them warm. "That your wife, laddie?" the Irish accented inn-keeper asked. Syaoran turned his attention back to the man who was holding the keys. "Uhh…yeah." He lied. "Oh she must be a pretty one if you're hiding her face from everyone." He winked. "Yeah… Dinner for two please." Syaoran requested as he took the keys from the man. "Coming right up." The inn-keeper disappeared off into the kitchen while he went and sat with Sakura who was looking out the window. "Wife, huh?" she looked at him out the corner of her eyes. "Just a story to use while travelling." He replied. Sakura shrugged it off, not particularly bothered by it-it was actually a pretty good tactic to use while travelling.

Two hot meals were placed in front of them shortly after sitting down; a vegetable soup with basil and rosemary mixed through it for a bit of a different flavour. Both of them were quiet while they ate, and Syaoran was surprised that Alastor didn't have anything from Sakura's bowl. "What's wrong with Alastor?" he asked. "He ate something in the forest-the only reason I know that is because if he's hungry he'll start whining." She answered. "I see." He replied. They returned to silence, picking up on a conversation between a group of men. "I heard that this place has a ghost that wonders about during the new moon-and that's why there's not much business tonight." One of them began. "I don't believe in that paranormal crap." One of the other men replied. "Really? I heard that there have been people going missing from this inn every time there's been a new moon-and some say that they've even seen the ghost!" One of the younger looking men reported. "They say it's the soul of a woman who was tortured to death and is said to be dressed in white; she drags her victims into the depths of the forest and _rips_ them apart, limb by limb so that they can feel the pain she went through." The man who had spoken first described. "Don't think I'll be sleepin' tonight." The third said.

Sakura looked at Syaoran who seemed to be rather intrigued by the story, and smiled. "Interesting little story, isn't it?" she murmured. "Yes…it makes me wonder if there's any truth to it." He answered. "You and I both know that a rumour always begins somewhere- sometimes it's best not to know the truth behind some things." She replied. "Indeed…" He murmured, still looking in the direction of the group. "I'm going to head up to the room-do you have the key?" She asked, standing up. He handed the bronze key over to her and told her what number room they were in. "I'll stay down here for a little while longer." He said. She nodded and headed off towards the staircase with Alastor following behind her.

**Hmm…this could get interesting… **

**I have to go into hospital tomorrow so I won't be updating for about six to eight days TT-TT I'M SORRYYYYYY!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter though. Please leave a review :)**


	4. Haunted

**I wrote this while I was in hospital…oh the joys!**

**Enjoy :D**

Standing in the hallway was a beautiful woman dressed in what seemed to be a white gown that fell to her ankles. She was barefoot, much like Sakura was. Her long black wavy hair fell down around her figure, stopping at about her waist. She was staring straight at Sakura, who was standing in front of the door of the room she was staying in for the night.

"_Who are you?"_

her voice seemed to be echoing around the room, indicating to Sakura that she was a ghost. Alastor growled, sensing the disturbing presence lingering in the hall. Sakura turned her head slightly to look down at Alastor, murmuring something. He immediately stopped growling upon hearing her soft voice. "My name is Sakura." She answered in a clear manor while also being careful to keep her voice soft. "_Why are you here?" _she asked angrily. Sakura noticed the scorch marks on the ghost-woman's dress, piecing bits together. "You were burned alive." Sakura deduced. "_How could you possibly know that!?" _The angry ghost disappeared and reappeared in front of Sakura, the bones of her jaw flickering to visibility. The candles that were keeping the hall lit were blown out by a gust of wind which came as unsurprising to Sakura. "Sakura, who are you talking to?" Syaoran had appeared behind her. "You can't see the ghost then?" she murmured. "What are you talking about?" he asked sceptically. At that very moment, Sakura watched as the ghost sent both of them and Alastor into the wall.

Flustered and irritated, Sakura stood up, only to find that she'd sprained her ankle during the fall. "Shit." She muttered to herself. She shifted her weight onto one foot and held her hand over her bleeding arm to help stop blood loss. "I'm not the one who burned you." Sakura said loudly. She looked down at Syaoran who was looking up at her with raised eyebrows, showing no sign of getting up and moving. "Well madam, this seems to be your area of expertise." He smiled. "Hardly-I've just been able to see them all my life." She answered. "Either way." He retorted. Sakura rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the hall. "She's gone…" Sakura whispered to herself. "Cool-can I get up now?" he asked, staring at her foot. She was standing on the hood of his cloak which made it harder for him to stand. Sakura lifted her foot and apologised, still flustered by everything that had happened.

The two of them waited in their room for the ghost to reappear, but in the four hours of restless waiting nothing had happened. "You should try to get some sleep." Sakura said, petting the top of Alastor's head while speaking to Syaoran. "I got some in the forest." He answered. "Yeah-like, ten minutes." She answered sarcastically. The young ranger looked at Sakura with interest, surprised that she cared so much about someone she hardly knew. "What are you worried about?" He asked curiously. Sakura breathed in deeply, taking a moment to relax herself. "Please, I'll just feel more comfortable knowing that you've gotten at least some rest." She whispered softly. Syaoran smiled, defeated by her words. "Alright, but you have to get some rest too." He answered. "Ok." She agreed.

During the night, Sakura was woken by Alastor; she sat up and looked around the room, spotting a white light disappearing through the wall. She stood up, careful not to make a sound as she walked over to the door and opened it. She stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her after checking the make sure she hadn't woke Syaoran. Silently, she made her way down the stairs and out the front door before walking around to the back of the inn where the ghostly maiden was waiting. "You called upon me for something?" Sakura called out into the dark. The ghost of the dead woman appeared before her. "_Who are you?"_ the ghost asked. "I have spoken my name once, why do you need to hear it again?" Sakura asked. "_Your aura is different to a humans…" _she answered. Sakura smiled, "So you noticed?" she whispered softly. She closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings-nothing was out of the ordinary and Syaoran wasn't around, so she chose to tell the ghost the truth. "I am the princess of the elves." She smiled. "_All the elves are dead."_ The maiden said as she walked around Sakura, examining her. _"Prove it."_ Again, Sakura checked to make sure that no one was around before removing the hood of her cloak. The woman's eyes widened with shock- amazed that the rumours she'd heard from the travellers over the past years were false. "_Why do you travel with someone who feels malice towards your kind?" _the ghost asked curiously. Sakura was surprised by her words-she didn't know that Syaoran had a disliking for elves as he had never mentioned anything about them. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand." Sakura whispered. _"Your male companion is a ranger-they have been ordered by the king to hunt and kill any that are left of your kind. Why do you travel with him knowing that if you reveal your identity you could be killed?" _

"Because I believe he can find his own way." Sakura smiled warmly.

"_My race is cruel and uncaring-they didn't hesitate to kill you once given the order; how can you trust him?"_

"I blame the one who gave the order out; many of the elves were quite close with the humans, but once a rumour is spread there is no way of stopping it. It's my choice to correct history as I am the successor to the throne." She smiled sadly.

"_I still don't understand."_

"It was cruel of the king to also order anyone who sided with the elves in their time of need to be killed even though the humans never fought for our race. That is why I believe it is essential for him to choose his own path as he is to be the next king."

"_You're a very kind person, Princess Sakura." _

"As are you, otherwise you wouldn't have sought me out to tell me the information about the ranger." Sakura whispered, smiling. The woman disappeared, content with the information she had gained from Sakura. _"Please tell my husband I am watching over him."_ Her voice echoed from the darkness. "I will, and thank you."

**All done! Wow, I'm surprised I actually got to write this much while feeling dizzy as hell. WOOOOOOW. Review?**


	5. Thorns

**LADIDADIDAAAAAA I'M HIIIIGH AND I DON'T CARE. Actually it's just ketamine, so don't stress it's not like I do weed or anything! Yuck. Enjoy!**

Syaoran looked up as Sakura entered the room, curious of her whereabouts. "You're back." He muttered. "Indeed I am." Sakura answered, sitting down on the bed next to Alastor. "So, I'm guessing you spoke with the ghost again?" Syaoran assumed. "Yes, I did." She smiled kindly and pulled out the pendant she had bought from the town they had last visited, staring at it. "What's that?" He asked, dipping his head toward the direction of the pendant. "Something I'll have to burn…" she murmured in reply. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, not understanding what she meant. She laughed at his facial expression, "Maybe I'll tell you later." She said with a big smile. She felt as if she could trust him-he was kind enough, and in her eyes the current world needed a ruler that was able to bring peace to the two races. She'd very much like that if it were possible. He raised his eyebrow before returning to his position that he was originally in, falling back to sleep. Sakura smiled to herself before lying down to drift off into sleep, thinking of how nice it would be to be able to share her feelings with someone else for a change.

As morning came, Sakura made her way downstairs for breakfast. She wanted to find the inn-keeper beforehand so that she could tell him about the ghostly maiden, but ended up running into the men who had been speaking about the said rumour the night before. "Hello there." One of them said. "Good morning, sir." She replied with a smile before trying to make her escape; he grabbed her arm painfully tight, and wouldn't let go. "Please, that hurts…" She begged. "Where are you going?" He asked with a big grin on his face; fear crept into her eyes and she knew she needed to get away quickly. Her arm was starting to ache where the man was holding it; she knew that a bruise would most likely come up later during the day. "Let go." She demanded. "The little girl thinks she can order us around; how about we show her who's boss?" a hungry look entered his eyes, and Sakura could feel herself shaking. "Stop, please…!" She begged. But they didn't. The grip just got tighter and more painful.

Out of nowhere, Alastor had launched himself onto the man, biting down hard on his shoulder. "Get off of me you little mutt!" he spat, kicking Alastor off to the side and standing up. The other boys had grabbed Sakura's arms and pulled them around behind her, holding them so that she couldn't use them. "Syaoran!" She yelled out the name of the ranger- Funnily enough, he came running downstairs as soon as she'd called his name. He drew his sword and pointed it at the tall man's face; a look of anger shone in the ranger's eyes, showing that he was not someone to be trifled with. "Get out." He hissed. The boys let go of Sakura, who fell to the ground clutching her arm and ankle that she had previously sprained. They gave the two dirty looks as they walked away, annoyed that their fun had been interrupted.

Syaoran held his hand out to Sakura, who took it gratefully. "Thank you…" she whispered. "What were you doing?" He asked, concern replacing the anger. "I wanted to find the Inn Keeper before breakfast…" she mumbled. "And then you ran into them." He finished for her. She nodded as she straightened her dress out. "You seem to get yourself into trouble a lot." He said, pulling her along beside him whilst holding her hand. "Sometimes I wish I didn't…" she whispered. He noticed the sadness in her voice-the want and the need of someone to be by her side in times of need. He wished he could do more for her, but he didn't know her very well, and it was up to her whether or not she told him more about herself. With each day that had gone by, he'd found himself growing fond of her company; she was gentle and kind hearted while also serious and scary when times called upon that sort of nature. He wanted to find out more about her; who she really was- what she liked, what she didn't like and the types of things that made her happy in life. "Your hand…it's so warm…" she murmured, a small smile making its way to her lips. "Really now?" He laughed to himself, amused by her words. "Thank you." She smiled, genuinely happy that he had saved her. "You've already thanked me for saving you; are you really alright?" Syaoran asked. "You're company has been a pleasure on my trip, I truly appreciate it." She answered. "You're very welcome." He smiled, letting go of her hand and bowing.

Looking up, the two saw the inn keeper. "Have a nice sleep?" The Irish man asked. "Yes, thank you; it was a very pleasant night." Sakura smiled warmly. "That's always a plus lassie, how 'bout you laddie?" He asked, looking at Syaoran with a big grin on his face. "I was very comfortable, thanks." The ranger replied, also smiling. Sakura stepped forward, wishing to tell the inn keeper of the ghosts' will. "Is there something wrong lassie?" he asked. "The ghost that haunts this place is your wife, isn't it?" her voice was quiet. He looked at her sadly, yet he also looked happy. "Did…did my wife say something?" he asked, looking hopeful. Sakura nodded, "Your wife wanted me to tell you that she's always watching over you and your business." She smiled softly. Tears filled his eyes and rolled down his cheek, happy to hear that his wife was settled. "Thank you so much…" he whispered, holding her hands in his own with much gratitude towards her. "I've been so worried that she might've been unable to rest easy, but thanks to you, I know that she's alright." He thanked Sakura again, grateful for her words. "Thank you for your hospitality." Syaoran smiled. "Anytime you two; I hope to see you again in the future!" he waved goodbye as the two left, leaving the inn and heading for the trail that wound through the forest.

It was a nice, sunny day as they walked along the trail. Nothing had bothered them whilst walking and Alastor didn't seem to be disturbed by anything-instead, he was quite happily guiding them towards the city that was nearby. She could tell that it was nearby because of the burned surroundings that hadn't managed to recover over the past seven years; more and more scorched rubble lay on the edge of the path as they walked further in. "Who knew that a city such as this could have been destroyed…" Syaoran murmured to himself. "It's a shame, isn't it?" Sakura replied. "I think I visited this place when I was little…" Syaoran whispered. "This city was a beautiful place…until it was destroyed by your father." Sakura spat the last few words with much distaste, showing clear hatred for the current king. Sakura turned around and faced the ranger, a sad look on her face. "What is your current opinion of me?" she asked. Syaoran stepped forward, looking the girl straight in the eye. "I believe that you are a kind, gentle person that wishes no one any harm. I also think you are beautiful, though I have not seen all of your figure and just your face. You truly care for others and you protect what you believe is right." His answer was sincere, and so Sakura chose. She chose to lower the hood of her cloak and reveal who she truly was. She chose to reveal that she was an elf, and to put herself in danger of being killed. Syaoran's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "No way…"

**That's the end of that chapter folks! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter is gunna be fun!**


	6. The Girl From His Past

**Unfortunately I don't get to return home pain free as I was promised because the doctors were lazy little shits. Fuckers.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! CHRISTMAS EVE TOMORROW-HELL YEAH!**

The look of shock on Syaoran's face was understandable; he had been certain all his life that any sort of elf had been killed by his fathers' orders, but seeing the girl standing before him denied that truth. Mixed feelings of anger and guilt crept into his eyes as he pointed his sword at Sakura's beautiful face. She didn't resist him, but instead simply stood there; her smile was sad, yet sincere. She had honestly begun to trust the ranger while travelling with him; she trusted his judgement. "All my life, I've been told that elves are creatures of evil!" his voice shook as he spoke. He knew he wouldn't be able to kill her-not after all they had been through together. "Now it is time for _you_ to choose your _own_ path." She whispered softly, crystal tears falling down her cheeks. His own eyes were filled with pain. "Why do you look like you're in so much pain?" she asked softly. "I don't understand…how can you still care for someone like me when my own people have killed so many of yours?" he asked as his eyes filled with tears. "I know who my enemy is, and finding you during my journey has only made my resolve stronger; I want to protect those who I care about no matter the cost. This is why I now ask you, are elves really the ones at fault for the war seven years ago? Are we all evil like the current king says we are?" she asked softly, still smiling. He was amazed that she was such a strong girl; she'd lost so much yet she'd found so much to live for. He knew what had happened seven years ago shouldn't have unfolded-he'd known that since the day his father gave the out the order to kill all the elves. His father was the one to blame for the innocent lives lost over the past years, not the elves. Memories of the days when there was still peace among them had washed away his hatred for the race; instead he remembered the days he had spent with a young girl who lived among the elves, laughing and playing happily with the residents of her city. He lowered his sword, dropping it onto the soft green grass and falling to his knees. "I remember…I remember that I used to come and see you…" he whispered. She lowered herself down to the same level as him; on her knees and wrapped her arms around him. "Yes Syaoran; we used to be friends as young children." She whispered as she held him in her arms. "I remember now…" he whispered happily, wrapping his strong arms around Sakura's frail body. They stayed there embracing each other happily, finally able to meet again after their long years of separation. "I'm sorry…so sorry for turning my back on you when you needed me the most…" he whispered, holding her tightly. "It's alright; we can make this right together." She whispered, stroking his messy dark brown hair with her slender fingers. "I'm so sorry Sakura…" he whispered, crying into her shoulder; he had always wondered if he would get to see the princess that he had met as a child again, but when his father gave the order to slaughter all of the elves, he had lost all hope. Together, they would be able to make things right again and bring about peace to their messed up world. "Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about you." He said softly as he brought his fingers through her hair. "I too have thought about you every day of the past seven years since we were separated; I was so scared, so lonely and afraid. Afraid that I would never get to see you again-I always wondered if you hated me; if you would still keep your promise that we had made that day as children." She said whilst still holding on tight to Syaoran. "I was afraid that you would come to hate me after learning about my fathers' orders'…Please, don't leave me again Sakura, I care for you too much." He whispered into her hair. "I promise not to leave you as long as you promise not to leave me…I too, was afraid that you would come to hate me because I was an elf, I was afraid that you would lose your way…and here we are now, holding on to each other. Syaoran, how I've missed you so; please, will you help me on my journey to set things right?" she asked. The ranger kissed her, giving her his immediate answer. "I will always stay with you, just like I promised." He smiled happily.

Standing up, Syaoran picked up his sword and placed it back into its sheath and they continued following the path deeper into the city. The further they walked into the middle of the forest, the closer they found themselves getting near a waterfall; they soon stepped out into a clearing with tall stone buildings surrounding the large flow of water, decorated with overgrown plants and flora. The only sounds of life that could be heard were the scurrying mice and frightened squirrels running up nearby trees to hide from the newcomers. Sakura bent down and picked up a piece of stone, turning it over in her hands. "It used to be so full of life and happiness…" she whispered sadly. Syaoran took hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly. "I'm sorry…" he said, looking away. She smiled and continued walking, not letting go of his hand. "If I remember correctly, the house we would stay in when we came to visit should be around here somewhere…" she said, looking around some of the trees trying to find what she was looking for. A look of alarm lightened her eyes and she pulled Syaoran behind a nearby tree. "What's wrong?" he whispered, noticing her hasty actions. She placed a finger to her lips. He looked up, watching as a young child scurried past holding a basket. "What in the world is a child doing here…?" she asked herself. "That's what I'd like to know." Syaoran replied. They followed behind quietly, watching as the small child picked up pieces of fruit from the forest floor and placed them in her straw basket that had been lined with a piece of cloth. "It looks like she's alone…" Sakura murmured, squinting in attempt to get a better look at the girls' features; she noticed the pointy ears on the side of her head. Her eyes widened and she placed her hand over her mouth in shock. "It's an elvish child…" she whispered. "What?" Syaoran asked with disbelief. Sakura continued to follow the little girl to a small cottage which seemed to be falling apart. She watched as the child ran inside, returning to the edge of the flowing water with a small wooden bucket. "Sakura, what are you doing?" Syaoran whispered, watching as the princess crept closer. The child's head shot up upon hearing the sound of a twig cracking nearby. "Who's there?" she called out. She turned her head as she sensed the aura behind her, laying her deep blue eyes on the princess. Frightened, she stumbled to her feet in a hurry. "Wait!" Sakura called out. But the child didn't seem to take any notice. She turned to flee, but tripped and fell into the river with a loud splash.

**Haha, hello little child! I GE T TO COME HOME YAYYYY. Review?**


	7. Sacred Garden

**Ugh, WHY DO I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK TO DO AND SO LITTLE TIIIIIME?**

**Enjoy!**

Syaoran helped the small child out of the water; she spluttered water everywhere, coughing it up from her lungs. Sakura pulled off her cloak and wrapped it around the child to keep her warm. Syaoran immediately took notice of the belt around Sakura's waist; the different bottles full of different substances, the pouch and most of all, the weapon that she'd been concealing-a sword. "Why did you try to run?" Sakura asked kindly. The child sneezed, shivering. "You scared me…" the small child replied. "Let's get you inside and warmed up-Alastor!" Sakura called out the wolves' name and he came running to his mistress. She spoke something in her language and he headed straight for the old cottage. Syaoran picked her up and carried her to the cottage, setting her down next to Alastor. Alastor wrapped himself around the little girl and Sakura set herself to work on a fire in the fire place. Once the flames were alive, Sakura stood up and headed for the door. "Sakura, where are you going?" Syaoran asked. "I'm going to go gather a few herbs for a remedy-I'll be back soon; look after her while I'm gone." She answered. "Be careful." Syaoran said as she left.

She found the small area of which consisted of special plants that grew only where the elves reside; it sat right in the centre of the city and it was the same for all four cities. She found the herb silver fern, which held incredible healing properties. It also could be used in tea for its sweet flavour. She picked a few bunches and placed them in the small pouch she had hooked onto her belt. She then found the other four plants she wanted; she gathered a golden flowered plant that much resembled lily of the valley, picking a little extra for future use. She gathered the deep red leaves of another plant that was growing by the base of a specific tree. She soon spotted the rarest plant, the elvish blood flower which only bloomed when a drop of an elves blood was dripped onto the bud. She pulled the knife which she kept on her at all times from hidden away in her cleavage and slid the blade carefully across her palm. Blood fell onto the white bud, dying it the colour of blood. Slowly, it began to swell and petals unwrapped themselves; the flower almost looked deadly with its twelve pointy soft petals, but it was quite the opposite. She picked the flower and gave blood to one other to take as a spare, also placing them in her small pouch. She stood up and walked further down to find the last plant she was looking for; the crimson blossom. There was a lot of it growing, so she helped herself to the plant and looked to the sky-it was getting late. She must have been at least a few hours, and if so then Syaoran would be getting worried. Putting her knife away she stood up and made her way back to the cottage where the child and Syaoran were waiting.

It was dark by the time she returned. Syaoran was completely relieved of all worry once she walked through the broken door. "What took you so long? I was getting worried." He asked, standing up. Sakura walked straight over to where most of the cooking utensils were placed and found a small wooden bowl. "I'm sorry; the things I needed took more time to find than I had hoped." She replied, pulling her knife out again and placing her pouch on the table. She found the silver fern and began dicing it; Syaoran watched her, amazed with her skill. But what was really nagging at him were the types of plants she had gathered. "I've never seen those plants before." He said. "That's because they can only be found in a very specific garden in the heart of each of the four elvish cities." She replied. "I'll explain their properties later, but right now I need you to grab a pot and fill it half way with water from the river. Bring it back and then place it on the fire." She ordered. Without asking any questions, he did just as she had said to. She picked three petals from the elvish blood flower and used three of the crimson blossoms, six of the leaves and four of the golden valley flowers to put into the heating water. Syaoran watched as they all instantly dissolved in the water, turning it dark red with what looked like fine gold glitter floating through it. "What just happened?" he asked. "I'll explain in a minute." She replied pulling out a small bottle full of a clear liquid and opened it. She carefully tipped it until a single drop fell into the mixture. She re-capped it and put it back in her pouch. "We just need to wait for that to boil." She murmured. Looking up, she smiled at the look of interest on Syaoran's face. "Care to explain now?" he asked. She sat down next to him, watching the small child sleep with Alastor wrapped around her. "It's an extremely powerful elixir made from very specific plants that are only grown here in the city." She said. "

"Do you mind if I ask why you've made it if the girl only has a cold?" he asked.

"Our colds aren't the same as a humans'; they're actually pretty deadly for us which is why we hardly ever get them. But she was already ill-I could tell by her aura."

"That sounds…lovely…"

"The plants I used are named silver fern, crimson blossom, elvish blood flower, golden valley and red satin leaves." She said, pointing to each of the different plants upon saying their name. "The silver fern has unique healing properties and is commonly used to cure illness and since it's also got a sweet flavour, it can also be used for making tea. Crimson blossom can be used as a herb, but for medical uses it stops the bleeding and helps keep the heart from failing in serious cases. Golden valley is used for burns, rashes and a few other things as well. The stems of them are also good to suck on-they taste like honey." She laughed.

"What about the red satin leaves and the elvish blood flower-that name sounds seriously off putting by the way."

"The leaves got their name because of their texture-here, have a feel." She held out on of the leaves in the palm of her hand for Syaoran to touch.

"Wow, that does feel like satin."

"These help reduce pain, but if given too much it could be lethal. Unfortunately they have also been used in poisons…along with the elvish blood flower which is the most powerful of all the plants as in order to get the flower to bloom, and elf must give some of their blood. They're incredibly rare and hard to find, so I got a few. If used correctly…it can save someone from near death. For example, if I were to be stabbed in the chest and the bleeding was unstoppable, it could close the wound up almost immediately while healing any internal damage. Or if an artery had been cut it could heal it almost instantly…but if it's used in the wrong way, that person will surely die a more painful death." She explained. Syaoran noticed the cut on her hand and grabbed it to have a closer look. "That's a deep cut." He said. "It's not that bad-what are you doing?" she asked as she felt his tongue slide along the cut, cleaning it. He then proceeded to rip a piece of cloth from his black top and wrapped it around her hand tightly. She was completely taken by surprise, a sudden rush of pleasure running through her body. "That should do it." He smiled, kissing her hand. "I would have been fine…" she mumbled, blushing. "Until it got infected." He retorted. Ignoring him, she took the pot off the fire and used a ladle to spoon some into the small bowl. She sat down beside the child and woke her carefully. "Here, take some of this and you'll be fine." She said softly. The girl parted her lips to allow the red liquid pass her lips and swallowed. "That's a good girl; just sleep now." She cooed.

Once the child was asleep again, Sakura rummaged through the bag that Syaoran had been carrying around for her and pulled out several empty glass bottles. She poured the liquid into them, filling them all and then tightly sealed them with their lids that each had a delicate looking crystal flower on top. She wrapped them in the cloth that the bottles had been wrapped in and then placed them back into her back. There was a small amount of liquid left, enough for a small vile which she pulled from her pouch. "You're very resourceful." Syaoran commented. "You never know when you'll need this sort of stuff." She replied. _Fai, where are you?_

**Oooh, love is in the air. Review?**


	8. New Companion

**Another Chapter! Yayy!**

The child woke early morning to the stare of the ranger. She shrieked and hid under her blanket, waking Sakura. "What's wrong…?" the princess murmured. "I probably scared her." Syaoran replied flatly. Sakura stood up and walked over to the girls' side, kneeling down and gently pulling back the covers. The child stared up at Sakura, her deep blue eyes full of fear. "We won't hurt you-see? I'm the same as you." Sakura whispered, removing the pins from her hair and revealing her ears. "Who are you?" the child asked curiously, looking at the princess a little more closely. "My name is Sakura, and this is Syaoran. We're travelling to each of the elvish cities…do you know if anyone else is here?" she asked quietly. The child shook her head. "No, just Rika." She replied. The child was speaking in first person. Syaoran and Sakura noticed this almost immediately. "How long have you been living on your own?" Sakura asked. "Rika can't remember…" she answered. "We'll be back in a minute." Sakura smiled, standing up and pulling Syaoran out of the run down house.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I think we should let her accompany us-she won't last long out here on her own." She whispered. Syaoran didn't think he'd be able to change her mind anyway, so he agreed. "I don't mind. There was something else I wanted to ask you about." He said. "Alright…" she answered. "Your true desire…is to get rid of the king, isn't it?" Syaoran spoke. Sakura's eyes were filled with shock. "How did you know…?" she whispered. "Your eyes seem to always reveal the truth to me, if not anyone else." He smiled. "I can understand why-I guess in a way we both have the same goal." Syaoran murmured. "I'm sorry." She said sadly, "I hate the thought of killing him, especially your father, but…I need to avenge my people." She whispered. Syaoran smiled. "I trust you."

After speaking about allowing Rika to accompany them, they headed back to the small crumbling house to talk to her about it. When they entered, Rika was poking Alastor with a stick from a distance as he sat guard, completely ignoring her. "Rika, we'd like to ask you a question." Sakura smiled softly, sitting down beside the child. She looked at Sakura with curiosity, wondering what she was about to be asked. "Syaoran and I have spoken, and we'd like to ask you to accompany us on our journey-that is, if you'd like to." Sakura said. The child's eyes widened with shock. "But Rika doesn't know if she can trust you…" she whispered. Syaoran watched as Sakura pulled a pendant from around her neck; it was a small purple stone that glittered like the stars with intricate platinum leaves twisted around it-a small diamond drop hung from the purple stone, but something was different about it. It wasn't just any type of diamond; it was the diamond that could only be found in elvish mines and was incredibly rare. It looked as if there was a small light glowing in the middle of the droplet-it was beautiful. "Do you recognise this pendant?" Sakura asked. Rika nodded in awe. "That's the pendant handed down to the first daughter of the royal family-Rika read a book about its origins and always wanted to see it for herself!" she said cheerfully. "Tell me something Rika; what's the one thing that's always been kept a secret from the human world about the royal pendant?" Sakura quizzed. Syaoran paid close attention as she pulled another necklace from the pocket inside her cloak-he realised that it was the pendant that she'd bought from an auction in one of the previous towns they visited. "The type of diamond used for the droplet, if Rika remembers correctly." The child answered. Sakura smiled, "Yes." She replied, "Can you trust me knowing that I'm the one true heir to the throne?" she asked. "So Rika will get to travel with you on your journey?" Rika asked happily. "If you so desire." Sakura answered. "Rika would be happy to!" she beamed. "Sakura, the necklace that you got in that town that we passed through-why did you buy it if it was a fake?" Syaoran asked curiously. Sakura smiled. "I am a girl, Syaoran." She smirked. "It sickens me to know that people sell these things saying that they actually belonged to the royal family. They have absolutely no respect for elves, so I tend to collect these sorts of things."

Syaoran knew that only half of what she was saying was true. She didn't wear them, the just didn't like the idea of people thinking that she was gone from the world. "We better get going then." He said, standing up. "Indeed; Rika, gather whatever things you wish to bring with you-but make sure it's light enough for you to carry." Sakura spoke. The child stood up and picked up a small shoulder bag. "This is all Rika needs…" she said. "Let's get going then-we can pick up some apples during our travels since they grow on the trees around here." Sakura smiled. "Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Syaoran murmured, walking out the door. Sakura moved quickly, pushing Syaoran out the way from the attacker who was standing near the door. She was blocking the attack with her weapon; a long sword with a gold hilt. It had engravings in Elvish as well as an intricate pattern of roses and vines along the hilt and tiny diamonds used for the stem of the vine. "Princess!?" the stranger exclaimed.

**Well hello…stranger. Review?**


	9. Guard

**The liberal party shouldn't even be in power. OMFG. SERIOUSLY. They make me want to cry-Australia is screwed hahahahaha….nooooo.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been getting caught up in The Life She Was Meant To Have. **

**Enjoy!**

Syaoran looked at the two, completely surprised. How did he know her? "Where have you been!?" Sakura demanded. She obviously knew him well. "I'm sorry for my absence, princess. When we got separated all those years ago I feared the worst may have come to you, but even so I continued to search which led me here." The blonde haired man replied. "A good thing it did, Fai." Sakura replied with a half-smile. "Who's he?" Syaoran asked Sakura. The blonde looked up at Syaoran, glared at him even. "This is my personal guard, Fai. Fai, this is Syaoran; he's a ranger who's been travelling with me." Sakura introduced the two boys. "A pleasure…" Syaoran murmured. "Indeed…" Fai muttered. "Fai, be nice!" Sakura chided. Fai straightened up afraid of what the princess would do if he misbehaved. "Yes milady!" he said. "Good. Rika, are you ready to go?" Sakura called out to the girl who was hiding in the house. The small child appeared by her side quickly, hiding behind her. Alastor happily trotted out and sat beside Sakura as well, waiting for them to set foot. "Rika, this is Fai." Sakura introduced them. She stayed quiet. "Oh, I nearly forgot." Sakura knelt down in front of the small child and arranged her long dark blue hair so that her pointy elf ears were hidden. Sakura used a couple of flowery pins that she'd picked up on her journey to pin it in place and she did the same with hers. "All done." She smiled.

Fai wouldn't let Syaoran anywhere near Sakura while they walked through the forest- an overprotective guard. Sakura was getting irritated by his behaviour, and eventually snapped. "Fai-He's not going to hurt me, alright!?" she snapped. Rika didn't understand what was going on and just stood there, rocking back and forth on her feet while humming a tune. "But princess-he knows your secret!" Fai argued. "He's not the type to go and run his mouth to every other person we meet, you idiot!" Sakura bit back angrily. "I'm sorry, but I still can't trust him." Fai said sternly. "You are way too overprotective!" Sakura said, annoyed. "It's ok, Sakura." Syaoran said calmly as he scanned the area for any sort of danger. "You will address her as princess." Fai glared at the ranger, who took no notice. "Syaoran, I'm sorry." Sakura sighed. "We should probably switch cloaks-yours gives you away as someone of importance." The ranger said while undoing the clip on his. "You're probably right." Sakura answered. "And don't worry, it's not like I'll wear it." Syaoran assured Fai who was still glaring at him. "Then what are you going to do with it?" Fai asked. "Rika, can you look after Sakura's cloak for her?" Syaoran asked, bending down so that he was her height. "Rika doesn't see why she wouldn't be able to-sure." The small child smiled. "So what's the point in having the child look after it?" Fai asked. "Brings less attention from people who are looking for anyone they think they can get money or valuables from." Syaoran muttered as he neatly folded the black velvet cloak and handed it to Rika who placed it carefully in her bag. He handed Sakura his cloak and watched as she had trouble with the clip. She blushed as he clipped it together easily for her, messing up her hair as he began walking again. Alastor happily walked beside the ranger while Sakura walked a little behind with Rika skipping beside her. "So…how far to the next town?" Fai asked. "About a day and a half." Syaoran replied as he ducked a low branch. "Rika's never been to a normal town before." Rika said as she balanced herself on a nearby log, walking along it. "It's nothing really all that great." Syaoran said. "Oh come on, she's only ever known the eastern city of elves." Sakura said. "But they really aren't all that great-there's nothing you can really do." Syaoran argued. "That's because you're a guy. There are a lot of different things to see such as the types of flowers and the different types of things being sold by merchants. And the counterfeit items…" she added on the end bitterly. "You really hate it if things aren't genuine, don't you?" Syaoran laughed. "Is that wrong? I mean, if you're going to make a copy of something at least make it perfect." Sakura complained. "But most go off simple rumours, so it's only natural that they can't get it perfect." Fai butted in. Sakura rolled her eyes knowing that she was defeated, picking up her pace so that she was in front.

The temperature was dropping and she was beginning to feel the cold. "Syaoran, are you sure that I should wear this? Aren't you cold?" she asked. "I'll be fine." He replied. "Princess, why do you trust him so much?" Fai asked. "He's an old childhood friend." She replied softly. Fai noticed something else in her tone; the softness she used was caring, loving. He knew that soft tone all too well-who was he to judge who she had fallen in love with?

**Ohhhhh I hate shopping. I really hate shopping. And I'm a girl. WANNA KNOW WHY I HATE SHOPPING? There's people all around me :( **

**Now don't get me wrong, it's not like I have a phobia of people or anything, it's just I get incredibly annoyed if some people walk to slow or decide to stop in the middle of the walkway. And then there's randoms who try to give me these pamphlets and I'm like NO I DO NOT WANT TO TRY YOUR NEW CREAM I WANT TO WATCH MY ANIME AND EAT JUNK FOOD ALRIGHT? That basically sums it up. **

**Review? **


	10. Kidnapped

**Sorry for the late update! But I hope this is good enough (I think it's kinda crap) but I'll let you decide.**

**Enjoy?**

They had set up camp in the middle of the forest for the night as Sakura and Rika had become fatigued. Sakura rummaged through her things, looking for a needle and thread so that she could fix the small rip in Rika's dress from when the material had caught on a branch. She carefully pulled the dress from Rika's body, leaving the child in the white cotton underdress that she always wore underneath her clothing.

Sakura handed back the repaired garment within minutes; Rika smiled and slipped it back over her head, jumping about with happiness. Sakura felt uneasiness and it seemed that Alastor had sensed it too. "Someone's coming…" she murmured. The boys looked up at her, listening for any sound of intruders or anyone that may wish to cause harm such as bounty hunters or traders.

Before they knew it, Sakura had been grabbed by a group of men; they were holding knives to her throat, threatening to kill her if they dared to move. She looked straight at Syaoran who immediately understood her signal. Rika slipped off the log she was sitting on, distracting the mob and giving Syaoran the chance he needed to firmly knock them on the head, releasing Sakura with only a minor scratch to her throat from the knife. She span around and punched her enemy hard in the face, feeling a satisfying crack beneath her knuckles. "Sorry." She muttered as Syaoran dealt the final blow.

Just as they thought they were done with the mob, someone jumped out from behind Sakura and grabbed her, knocking her out and taking her with him before Syaoran or Fai could do anything. "Princess!" Fai shouted. "Shit!" Syaoran cursed.

Sakura wriggled in her bonds in attempt to get free, but it was to no avail. "Let me go!" She demanded. "No way you pretty little thing; we could get a lot of loot from selling you." Her captor grinned evilly. She glared at him; the truth was that she was frightened out of her mind. The only comfort she had was the tattered cloak hanging around her shoulders; it had his scent. _It's going to be alright. Alastor will lead Syaoran and Fai here._ She thought to herself. She could hear someone else wriggling about in the dark, but she couldn't make out their face. She could tell that it was a young woman-probably around her age or a little bit younger. She wasn't the only one they'd caught.

The two boys followed Alastor through the forest with Rika tagging along beside them. The mysterious wolf led them to a small cave which had several men standing guard outside. They crept closer to get a better view; they couldn't see the princess anywhere. "She must be inside." Syaoran murmured. "Most likely." Fai answered while observing the site. "Rika, stay here while we go get Sakura back." Syaoran said to the young girl who had begun weaving blades of grass together. "Okay." She replied, nodding her small head.

They drew their swords and nodded at each other before heading in, cutting down their foes with ease. Someone came up behind Fai but luckily Syaoran noticed and kicked them in the face, rendering them unconscious. "Thanks." Fai breathed. "No problem." Syaoran answered.

They headed into the dark cave in search for the princess. They became suspicious when no one had attacked them yet. "Something's wrong…" Syaoran murmured. "You can feel it too?" Fai asked. "Yeah. No one's attacked us yet." The ranger muttered, scanning the area around him. Alastor began to growl, alerting the two of an incoming threat.

The two men looked up to see a group of men charging at them with spears and swords. They were furious upon realising that their friends had been beaten-some possibly even killed. "Well, guess we better take care of them." Syaoran muttered before springing forward and clashing swords with one of the men.

Fai gracefully fended off his foes with ease, knocking each of them unconscious with less than four blows. He looked over to see Syaoran fighting three guys at once and figured he should probably help the ranger. The blonde whacked one of them at the back of the neck and watched as he fell to the ground. "Thanks," Syaoran said as he sent one of his opponents into the rocky cave wall. "No problem." Fai answered as he slid his sword through another unlucky fellow.

They left the scene quickly to venture deeper into the cave in search for Sakura. Syaoran noticed the soft sound of Sakura's voice nearby and began following the direction it was coming from. "What are you doing?" Fai hissed. "Shh." Syaoran silenced the blonde and looked around the corner; sure enough Sakura was sitting on the grubby floor, and next to her was another girl who was also tied up in the same way as the princess. "Is she alright?" Fai asked. "From what I can tell she's only tied up." Syaoran murmured.

Sakura looked up as Syaoran and Fai attacked the group of men who were watching over her and the girl next to her. Syaoran immediately rushed over and began untying her bonds, helping her up. "Come on, we have to get out of here quickly." He said. "We're taking her with us." Sakura said. "We don't have time!" Fai called out. "Well make time!" Sakura growled as she retrieved her sword from the pile of goods that had been taken from her. Luckily she'd left most of her things back at the camp. "I'll hold them off while you untie her!" Syaoran said, giving Sakura the chance to help the girl. "Thanks!" Sakura said, kneeling down and cutting the ropes, helping the girl to her feet. "Now can we get out of here?" Fai asked. "Yes!" Sakura shouted, running past him with Syaoran and the girl.

The boys fought off the angry men while Sakura and the girl made their escape. "This way!" Syaoran said, leading them through the cave and out the exit.

They met up with Rika who had stayed in her spot weaving grass blades the entire time they were gone. Sakura leant against a tree to catch her breath once they stopped and finally got a good look of the girl who was accompanying her; she had long blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a cream coloured dress that came down to a little below her knee and brown lace up boots. Sakura noticed her ears were covered by ear muffs that looked similar to cat ears, but still allowed her to hear perfectly fine. "Thank you so much for saving me!" She cried. "I don't know what they would have done to me if you hadn't shown up!"

Fai turned his attention to the girl, about to say something but instead he simply stared-she was beautiful. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Sakura asked kindly. "Oh-I'm sorry! My name is Chii; I live in a small house nearby with my sister and parents." She answered. "What were you doing wondering around the forest?" Syaoran asked. "I was looking for a herb that dad needed for one of his remedies." Chii answered innocently. "And you don't know how to protect yourself?" Fai asked once he snapped back to reality. "Nope!" she smiled. Syaoran looked at Sakura with a raised eyebrow, not sure of what to make of the ditzy girl. "Would you like us to escort you home?" Sakura asked. Fai and Syaoran stared at the princess unbelievingly. "But she's just a stranger!" Syaoran argued. "Says he who decided to follow me around for three days." Sakura retorted. The ranger rolled his eyes and gave up-she had a point. "You don't have to-I'll be fine…" Chii answered awkwardly. "No please, I'm sure you don't want to be kidnapped again." Sakura insisted. "Alright then." Chii smiled.

**I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE CRAPPY, I'M JUST A TAD MEH AT THE MOMENT TT_TT **

**Anyway, what did you all think?**


	11. Half Elf

**Pfft, I'm tired. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

The blonde led them all back through the forest to a wooden cottage surrounded by wild roses and other flowers. Standing outside the small house was a girl almost identical to Chii apart from her piercing blue eyes. "Freya!" Chii called out, running over to the girl who Sakura had assumed was her twin sister. The girl smiled and embraced her sister tightly as if she had been missing for days. "I was so afraid that something bad had happened to you!" The girl cried, refusing to let go of her sister. Chii laughed awkwardly, tipping her sister off. "You _did_ get into trouble, didn't you?" She groaned. "Yeah…But don't worry-I'm fine because these nice people helped me!" Chii gestured towards Sakura and the group with a cheerful look on her face. Freya smiled kindly at the guests and welcomed them with open arms. "Thank you for helping my sister-she can be a bit of a ditz." The blonde said. "You're welcome." Sakura smiled. "They escorted me back so that I didn't end up in a mess again." Chii beamed. Syaoran didn't know how dense one person could be. "Please come inside and have some tea." Freya invited. Sakura looked to the boys to make sure that it was alright with them; they shrugged, "We can't stay for too long; we need to get back to the camp." Syaoran answered. "We'll try not to keep you for too long then." Freya smiled.

She led them inside and had them sit in a small dining area while she went off into another room. Chii sat with them, still smiling. "So…where are your parents?" Fai asked casually. Chii's cheerful smile fell to a sad one. "You see…my mother is chronically ill, but my father is always making medicines and other such things to help her. I apparently have a gift for it-especially since I'm half elf." Chii explained. Sakura's eyes widened-she hadn't met a half elf before. "Your mother-she's human, isn't she?" Sakura whispered. "How'd you know?" Chii blinked in surprise. "If you're half elf, then it's only natural that the one who knows of the healing remedies would be the elf. You said your father knew of remedies and such." Sakura answered softly. "Are you a half elf too?" Chii asked curiously. "No…I am an elf, just like my body guard, Fai." Sakura answered-she didn't feel comfortable telling Chii about who she really was. "Really?! That's amazing." Chii smiled. Sakura smiled back half-heartedly; Syaoran noticed her sadness. _She must miss having a family that she can return to._ Syaoran thought to himself.

Freya returned with tea and several small cups and some sandwiches filled with cucumber, some with cheese, others with some other kind of spread-probably jam or marmalade. "Thank you." Sakura smiled, taking her cup from Freya. "You're welcome." Freya smiled, sitting down beside her sister. "Who are your visitors?" a man's voice came from the doorway leading to a short hallway. "Sakura and her friends helped me out when I got kidnapped." Chii answered cheerfully. The middle-aged man smiled softly at his visitors, grateful for their assistance. "Thank you so much for saving my daughter." He smiled. "Pardon me sir, but you're an elf, right?" Sakura asked. "Yes, I am…but I prefer to keep that a secret." He answered darkly. "Don't worry, we won't harm you; I'm an elf and so is Fai. Syaoran is a ranger that I'm travelling with." Sakura replied softly, taking a sip of her jasmine tea. "I see…" the man answered.

Sakura envied Chii. She had a family she could return to, whereas Sakura didn't. Fai eyed Chii with adoration-Sakura recognised that look all too well. Syaoran noticed it as well and had to stop himself from laughing. "Is there any way I can repay you for your kindness?" Chii asked. "Please, don't worry about it." Sakura smiled softly. "Please-if there's any way, I'd like to help." Chii insisted. Syaoran knelt down next to Sakura to whisper something to her. "You know, she could be of help to us if she knows of different remedies and such-and it looks like your body guard has taken a liking to her." Syaoran added with a smirk. Sakura suppressed a giggle, "It seems he has." She whispered back.

And Syaoran had a point.

Sakura didn't know many things when it came to healing, and having Chii travel with them would be useful if anyone got ill since the potion Sakura had made was only to be used in dire situations. "Well, if you want to you could join us on our journey; your knowledge in healing could prove useful." Sakura answered. Chii looked shocked at the offer-could she really just up and leave her family? Her mother was so ill! And wouldn't Freya get lonely without her? Fai looked to Sakura, unsure of what the princess was planning-or thinking. He often found her unpredictable-but Syaoran didn't.

"I don't know…" Chii answered unsure if it would be ok with her father and sister. The blonde looked up to see her father smiling down at her. "You've always spoken of wanting to go on a journey, and now it's your chance. Your mother will be fine here." He told her comfortingly. "Are you sure…? Won't Freya be lonely?" Chii asked, looking to her sister who pulled her into a tight hug. "I have dad and mum, and don't forget the crazy animals that come visiting from time to time-I'll be fine sis!" Freya grinned. "Well alright…" Chii smiled. She was finally going to get to travel different places-at last! "You should pack your things; but only bring what's really necessary." Syaoran told the blonde. "Fai, why don't you go help her?" Sakura suggested. The two blondes blinked at her as if she was speaking some sort of weird language. Sakura's smile turned from kind to a frown. "That was an order." She said before her guard could say anything. "Thank you." Chii smiled.

Sakura looked to Chii's father with a warm smile. "We promise that we'll take good care of her." She said softly. "I trust that you will." He smiled back. "Um…can I ask you something?" Sakura said quietly. Chii's father looked at her quizzically. "You see, I'm looking for elves that survived the…war…I was just wondering if you knew of any others that might still be alive?" Sakura asked hopefully. The man looked at her with sad eyes and shook his head, "No, I'm sorry. You and your body guard are the only two elves I've met since then." He answered. Sakura looked away sadly. "I see…thank you anyway." Sakura smiled, hiding her sadness.

But nothing could hide it from Syaoran. He wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her that everything was alright. Thoughts of when he had kissed her back before they'd just met Rika crept into his mind-what would Fai think if he found out about that? He'd surely have his ass kicked by the blonde. Syaoran snapped out of his trance when he felt the soft touch of Sakura's fingers against his hand. "Is something wrong?" she asked softly, a look of worry in her eyes. "I'm fine; I was just thinking about back when I found out you were an elf-well more correctly speaking that you were my childhood friend that I thought I'd never see again." Syaoran smiled. "There's something I need to-"

"We're done." Chii's voice came from the small doorway; she had a brown satchel slung over her shoulder. Sakura turned and smiled at the two blondes, "That's great." She replied. "Have you spoken with your mother?" Chii's father asked. "I did; she told me to stay safe and to make lots of new memories so that I can tell her about them when I return." Chii smiled. "Before you leave, I want you to have this." Freya stepped forward and held out something, placing it in her sister's hands. "What is it?" Chii asked. She opened up her hand and realised it was a silver necklace with a small green crystal hanging from it. "Freya…" She looked at her sister with unbelieving eyes. "I want you to look after it until you come back; I at least want to be with you in some way." Freya winked. Chii pulled her sister into a tight hug. "I promise I'll take good care of it!" she said before releasing her sister. "I know you will. Now go, go have some fun." Freya grinned. "Thank you-stay safe!" Chii told her family members before leaving with the four travellers and Alastor.

**Finished! Yay!**

**Review?**


	12. Dagger

**Here's another chapter because I'm procrastinating from homework that I should be doing hahahaha I'm fucked.**

**Enjoy!**

The group had begun to travel to the southern elvish city once they had filled Chii in on almost everything, keeping the real reason as to why Sakura was looking for her people a secret. Syaoran was leading the way since he knew the forests better than anyone else due to all his years as a ranger, carefully watching Rika as she stared at plants with curiosity. "Don't touch that." Syaoran told the small child who was reaching out to pick a furry plant. She looked up at Syaoran with innocent eyes, "No?" she asked. "No." Syaoran repeated. The small child continued walking beside Alastor, deciding to stay away from the mysterious plants that she'd been eyeing.

Chii, Sakura and Fai walked behind, following the ranger; they'd been walking for about three hours without break. "Syaoran; how far until we reach the town?" Sakura asked. "Probably about another hour if we keep walking without rest." He answered, stepping over a root sticking out of the earthy floor. "Chii, how are you holding up?" Sakura asked their new companion. The blonde smiled at the princess, seeming unfazed by the strenuous amount of walking. "I'm fine-I'm used to running around all over the place to collect different herbs and water and such." She answered cheerfully. "That's good then." Sakura smiled. "Yup!" Chii grinned.

Sakura found herself falling behind the group, growing tired from their trek. She'd been hiding a wound that she'd received when she was captured; she held her hand over the wound in her side to deceive everyone into thinking she had a stitch. "Wait a moment," she breathed. Syaoran turned, noticing her pale face and dull eyes. He looked to her hand and noticed a tinge of discolour in the dress beneath her skin-he'd seen that sort of behaviour before in many others. "My lady!" Fai yelled as he watched the princess fall to her knees unconscious. But Syaoran was first to her side. "Sakura!" he pulled her hand away and found it covered with blood, just as he expected. "What's wrong with her?" Fai asked. "She must have received a wound from when she was captured. Chii, do you have anything that you can put on the wound?" Syaoran asked calmly. "Yes, but I'll need to have a proper look at it-we need to find somewhere where she can be comfortable, so I suggest we get to the town since it's not far away." Chii said, her demeanour more serious than cheerful.

Syaoran picked Sakura up and carried her the rest of the way to the small town. "We'll find an inn that we can stop at-gather supplies, rest, anything else you need to do." Syaoran said. "You don't give me orders, ranger." Fai growled. "Do you want Sakura to get better or not? Deal with it." Syaoran retorted. The blonde stayed quiet for the next twenty minutes of their trek into the town.

They found a small inn where they got a room for Sakura to keep her comfortable. Her skin was like ice, and it frightened Syaoran more than anything. Chii glared at the two boys, waiting for them to do something. "Well, don't just sit there! Get out and go find some bandages you dope!" Chii ordered. "Syaoran, you stay here-I'm going to have to inspect the wound, and it's going to hurt." She told the ranger. "Why him?" Fai argued. "Now is not the time for petty jealousy-get out there and find the things on this list!" Chii pushed Fai out the door, shoving a piece of paper into his hand and slamming the door in his face. She returned to the bed that Sakura was lying on and inspected the clothing she was wearing; she could tell the dress had a corset underneath, and that wasn't going to help Sakura in the least. "Do you have a knife?" Chii asked the ranger. "What?" he asked feeling shocked. "She's wearing a corset-she needs freedom to breathe." Chii answered. Understanding, Syaoran pulled a dagger from his belt and cut the silk that was binding the garment to her body. He pulled it away to reveal a stab wound; its raw edges showed the signs of the beginning of an infection. Chii pulled out a paste from her satchel and set it down on the floor beside her. "Hold her down." She ordered. He did as he was told and watched her probing at the wound; she squeezed around the edges of it, receiving pained groans from her patient.

Pus came to the surface, allowing Chii to rid the wound of the disgusting yellow stuff. She opened the jar of paste and smeared some of it over the wound. "This will stop the bleeding and the infection from spreading." She said softly. "Thanks." Syaoran murmured, feeling relieved. The door opened and Fai stepped through, handing Chii the items she had asked for. "Thank you!" she beamed, taking the items from him and leaving him blushing. Syaoran snorted and turned away, trying to stop himself from laughing. "What are you laughing at, human?" Fai spat. "Nothing…" Syaoran answered. "Your face is bright red-do you have a fever?" Chii asked, placing her hand against his forehead to check for his temperature. Fai blushed even more and turned away. "No, I'm perfectly fine." He answered. "Alright then!" Chii grinned, setting herself back to work and wrapping the wound.

_Fire engulfed the beautiful city of Soleire, the northern city of the elves and home to the royal family. Screams of the elvish people filled the streets of the city as human soldiers destroyed homes. Families. Children. Women. "Princess, you must leave the city!" the blonde elf said as he pulled her away from the bodies of her mother and father who were lying bleeding before her eyes. "I can't leave! My people need me!" She cried. "Our people need you alive! I'll come find you-I promise! Now take the hidden passage with Alastor and leave!" He told her as he pushed her through a hidden doorway. "But Fai!" She called out, but received no answer as he shut the door. "NOO!" she screamed, tears streaming down her face._

Sakura woke with a start. It was just a memory. "Mother…Father…" she whispered. She hadn't realised that she was crying. She felt something warm holding her hand and looked over to see Syaoran asleep next to the bed as he held her hand. She smiled and went to sit up, feeling a sharp pain just under her ribs. _That's right; I collapsed from the wound…_ she remembered. Sakura looked down at what she was wearing; She was wearing the white cotton underdress that she always wore underneath her gowns. There was a small tear in it, but it had been sewn up-probably by Chii. Rika lay in the bed next to her, sound asleep and looking as innocent as a baby. Something silver poking out from Rika's sleeve caught Sakura's eye; she pulled it from the girl's sleeve and gasped. It was a silver dagger-and it beared the crest of Syaoran's family. She left the bed and went outside despite the pain she was in.

Syaoran woke to the creaking of the door and followed Sakura out of the room, watching her as she opened the door to the inn and sat down outside to breathe in the fresh air of the night. Sakura looked up and blushed; she was in nothing but her underdress and what little she wore underneath. "Is something wrong?" He asked softly, sitting down next to her. "I…had a dream of the past…" she whispered softly. "It was seven years ago when my city was destroyed; I watched as my parents were slaughtered from afar, and to save me Fai had me take the secret passage way out of the castle…" she continued. "I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything to help you…" he whispered. "It's not your fault." She smiled, holding his hand. But her smile fell when she remembered the dagger that Rika was carrying. "What is it?" he asked, worry plaguing his eyes. "Rika carries the dagger of your royal family…" She murmured as she held out the silver piece of weaponry. Syaoran's eyes widened. "I didn't think there were any more that worked for my father…" Syaoran whispered. "We both know what this means, Syaoran." Sakura said sadly. "Half elf and half human…they were told to choose sides all those years ago…" Syaoran muttered. "Yes. Rika is an assassin-and she's after me."

**RIKA-AN ASSASSIN? WOOOOOW. And it seems Fai has a thing for Chii. **

**Well, what did you think of the chapter? Review?**


End file.
